Reigubas
, also called "Reyvcus" in the English dub and "Reicubas" (video game exclusive), was a fiddler crab-themed kaiju that worked with Spume and the Digons in Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 72,000 t *Origin: Antarctica (Spawned by Spume) History Ultraman Dyna Reigubas was, like Monsarger, a biological weapon, but this time used by Spume. Reigubas was released just as Dyna appeared to rescue to moving base from Spume. After a short battle, Reigubas and Dyna emerged onto the surface of Antarctica and began a new confrontation. However, Dyna was weakened by the cold and was also distracted by Spume's threats of crashing the Man-Made Sun onto Earth. Reigubas quickly gained the advantage and froze Dyna, causing Asuka to fall into a unconscious state from the cold and Dyna's color timer to blink. Super GUTS arrived and Reigubas immedietly began to shoot fireballs at the fighters, but was tricked by Captain Hibiki in the GUTS Eagle Beta to launch a fireball at the frozen Dyna, melting his imprisonment. Dyna then transformed into Miracle Type and fled the site, rushing towards to Man-Made Sun and launching a beam at it, reactivating the sun and freeing it of Spume's control. Dyna became re-energized and used his Spin Slam to attack Reigubas while falling from the sky. Just as Reigubas tried to freeze Dyna again, Dyna unleashed his Revolium Wave Attack Type and sent Reigubas to an alternate dimension. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *Reigubas was the first monster to defeat Ultraman Dyna in battle. *Reigubas is one of the playable characters in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. He also can Type Change, where each type has a different special attack. *In MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero, Reigubas's pincers is reverse. Where his big pincer in left hand and the small pincer in right hand, while the real one is reverse. *These episodes were featured in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 82 "Dyna Defeated!? The Kraakov Will Not Surface!". Ultraman Ginga S In episode 7 and 8 of Ultraman Ginga S, Reigubas' Spark Doll were used by Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Powers and Weapons *Thermal Attacks: Despite being a monster suited for cold climate, Reigubas is capable of switching to any thermal-based attacks depending on the situation. Unfortunately this also served as a double-edge sword, since a different attack can be used to counter another. ** : By switching to a blue-eye color, Reigubas can unleash a powerful freezing mist from his mouth that can even freeze Ultras. ** : In its default red-eye color, Reigubas can fire rapid fireballs from his mouth. However, the heat of the fireballs can cause a counter effect to a frozen enemy. *Exoskeleton: Thanks to it's exoskeleton, Reigubas can resist the extremely cold temperature of Antarctica and able to resist minor assaults. ** : The giant pincer on its right can be used as a battering weapon. Its hard texture is also due to its exoskeleton. Reigubas Freeze Gas.png|Cooling Gas Reigubas Fireball.png|Flaming Bullet Barrage Spark Doll In Ultraman Ginga S, Reigubas was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usage *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Reigubas, alongside Golza, Gan Q, Melba, and Super C.O.V. was used by Exceller to become Five King. Reigubas's features were shown in use, his super strength allowed him to throw away Ultraman Ginga Strium's Ginga Spark Lance and lifting King Joe Custom and his fire and ice elemental power combined into a concentrated ray blast. Reigubas was later destroyed by the combined strategic attack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Reigubas reappeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a playable character. MUGEN TBA Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Reigubas appears as a monster in the game Taiketsu! Ultra Hero as a playable character. His special attacks are ice breath and an energy blast from his large claw. Gallery Ultraman Dyna Reigubas in fire type.jpeg Reigubas in fire type 2.jpg Reigubas's fireball.jpg Reigubas on berserk.jpg Reigubas I.png Reigubas in Ice Type.jpg 25,26_-_reikyubas_1.jpg Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna 3.jpg|Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna 2.jpg|Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Reigubas vs Ultraman Dyna.png REIGUBAS.jpg Reigubas II.jpg Miscellaneous Reiguibas Fusion Card.png|Kaiju Card C2-043.png Reigubas Sprite.gif|The Reigubas Sprite (MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero) Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Five King's Body Parts